LOS HIJOS DE LA LUNA
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Luna Lovegood y sus hijos han vivido lejos del mundo que una vez le condenó, todo gracias a un raro benefactor: Malfoy, quien fue el unico que le ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora es él quien necesita un favor... un padre hace lo que sea por sus hijos


**LOS HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

**By Darla Asakura**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**CUANDO ERES PADRE…**

En un viejo sofá cama, en la pequeña salita de una casa, con apariencia bohemia, una chica de pálida piel blanca y una mata desordenada de cabello rubio y espeso, temblaba visiblemente. Se le veía sumida en un sueño al parecer intranquilo, un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la frente, cuando un hombre mayor de cabellos cortos y castaños, bajó los escalones que llevaban a la segunda planta de aquel lugar. Al verle en ese estado, no dudó un instante en despertarle, estremeciéndole un poco, por los hombros.

**Otra vez, esa pesadilla.**

Dijo con voz grave, el hombre cuyo rostro serio, reflejaba claramente su creciente preocupación, sentándose en un sillón cercano, cuando la muchacha se enderezó por completo.

**No es nada, padre... ¿los niños ya se despertaron?, es la hora de su cena.**

Declaró ella, restándole importancia al comentario que su padre hiciera.

**Aun siguen dormidos, parecen unos angelitos... acabo de pasar por su habitación.**

Exclamó el orgulloso abuelo, cambiando de inmediato su expresión de preocupación por una de ternura.

**Sí, son unos ángeles... cuando duermen, eh?**

Concordó la chica, con una voz cargada de dulzura. Sus hijos, ellos eran lo único que le permitía seguir conservando las esperanzas.

**Bueno, vayamos a cenar¿Quieres Luna?**

Le invitó su padre, levantándose y tendiendo una mano, que ella se apresuró en tomar.

**Muy bien.**

Fue lo único que dijo la rubia, levantándose a su vez.

La delgada rubia, estaba de pie frente a uno de los fogones encendidos de la estufa, en el que acababa de poner a hervir con ayuda de magia por supuesto, algunos chupones y teteros. Mientras su padre, ocupando un lugar en la pequeña y algo destartalada mesa de madera, cercana a ella, se empeñaba en terminar las hojuelas de avena cocidas que tenía en el plato frente a él y servía algo más de éstas, en otro plato igual, dejándolo frente a un lugar aun desocupado, dispuesto para su hija.

**¿Qué sucede?**

Le preguntó ella a su padre, al darse vuelta, para encontrarlo con la mano con que blandía el cucharón lleno de avena, suspendida en el aire, a medio camino entre la cacerola y el plato.

**¿No escuchaste? **

Interrogó el señor Lovegood, mirándola fijamente y frunciendo el entrecejo como esperando un nuevo ruido, proveniente de algún lugar remoto.

**¿Qué cosa?**

Preguntó ella, a su vez.

**Nada... debe ser mi imaginación.**

Dijo entonces el hombre castaño, bajando el cucharón, pero su respuesta se vio truncada por un ruidito seco y repentino, que parecía venir de la entrada principal.

**Espera... voy a revisar, tú quédate con los niños.**

Ordenó la muchacha, tomando la varita mágica que había dejado antes, al lado de la estufa.

**Pero hija...**

Intentó frenarla, el hombre mayor, poniéndose en pie, al ver como su hija hacía ademanes de salir de la cocina.

**Mis hijos son lo más importante... probablemente sea cualquier criatura... sin importancia.**

Murmuró ella, aunque carecía de toda seguridad, sobre esto.

**Ten cuidado... quizá...**

Comenzó él. Pero ella lo cortó de inmediato, indicándole las escaleras con un movimiento leve de su cabeza dorada.

**Ya verás, todo saldrá bien.**

Exclamó la chica con tono de ensoñación, al que su padre asintió antes de comenzar a subir por la escalera a toda prisa, al tiempo que ella se dirigía hacia la puerta de madera. Esperó a que el ruido crujiente que emitían los escalones, cada vez que alguien subía o descendía por ellos, se apagara, para asegurarse de que su padre había llegado ya, al cuarto de los niños y abrió la puerta de par en par, sosteniendo firmemente su varita, apuntando hacia la oscuridad de la noche; miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio a nadie; asimiló la oscura soledad que le rodeaba como pudo, antes de decidirse a cerrar nuevamente la puerta, cuando escuchó un jadeo, muy cerca, la chica se volvió otra vez hacia la puerta que aun permanecía abierta, en el momento justo para observar como de entre las sombras emergió la figura de lo que parecía ser un hombre.

**Luna...**

Su identidad se vio revelada al pronunciar su nombre, por lo que ella bajó la varita de inmediato. Sin embargo al dar un paso su visitante al frente y al ser iluminado su semblante por la luz que se colaba del vestíbulo al exterior, la chica se sorprendió de ver el estado en el que se hallaba.

**Draco...**

El hombre trastrabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio, llevaba entre sus brazos un envuelto de cobijas, del que no parecía dispuesto a dejar de aferrarse y Luna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no dejarle caer, cuando el pálido muchacho intentó mantenerse en pie, apoyándose en ella.

Luna salía ya del cuarto en el que con ayuda de su padre, habían llevado a Draco Malfoy, aquella era una de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas de aquella gran casona, se dedicó a cerrar con cuidado la puerta, pero enseguida la voz de su padre le hizo volverse.

**¿Estará bien¿Está herido...?**

Preguntó éste, con un gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo.

**No es de gravedad, pero se nota que ha viajado mucho... está muy cansado. Los niños...**

Respondió ella, con demasiada naturalidad. Su rostro parecía inalterable.

**Están bien, aun dormidos...**

Contestó el hombre con sorna.

**¿Y el bebé?**

Preguntó ella, echando a andar lejos de la habitación, atravesando el vestíbulo.

**Le di de comer... es muy tranquilo, ni siquiera llora. ¿Crees que eso sea normal?**

Interrogó el señor, con cierta aprensión, notoria en su voz.

**Nada es normal... mucho menos con un Malfoy. Dejémosle dormir.**

Exclamó la delgada joven, llegando a la salita de estar y dirigiéndose enseguida hacia la escalera de madera que llevaba hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación y la de sus hijos.

**Tienes razón, pero... esto ya raya en la locura, parece un universo alterno.**

Murmuró su padre, pensativo, siguiéndola.

**Sí, eso parece.**

Respondió ella, subiendo los escalones, hasta llegar al último tramo, que subió rápidamente, para luego doblar a la derecha.

**Luna... te dije que ellos estaban bien.**

Le repitió su padre, al ver a donde se dirigía su hija. Luna abrió la segunda puerta de aquel estrecho pasillo y entró, seguida de cerca por su padre.

**Lo sé, papá... vengo por él. Ven acá, chiquito... **

Murmuró entre dientes la muchacha rubia, acercándose a la cuna donde un pequeño niño de pocos días de nacido, mantenía sus pequeños ojitos entreabiertos. Lo tomó en brazos, para asegurarse de que no había sufrido ningún daño.

**Es hermoso, debe tener menos de un mes de nacido, quizá unos quince días.**

Declaró la muchacha, observando al bebé con ensoñación y acariciándole las manitas en un gesto de total ternura.

**¿Crees que sea su hijo?**

Preguntó de repente, el señor Lovegood, mirando como su hija se encargaba de arrullar al callado y pequeño niño rubio.

**Es lo más probable.**

Dijo la rubia en un susurro, caminando con la criatura en brazos, pasó por delante de las camas gemelas donde los niños de aproximadamente dos años de edad, dormían plácidamente; la chica les dedicó una breve mirada para cerciorarse que estaban bien y siguió de largo, para sentarse en una mecedora, cercana a la ventana entreabierta.

**¿Por qué habrá venido hasta aquí?**

Preguntó de pronto el señor Lovegood, acercando una silla a las camas, donde se encontraban los pequeños.

**Estoy segura que de haber tenido otra opción, no lo habría hecho.**

Respondió la chica a la pregunta, dedicándose a darle un biberón al bebé, contemplándolo con cariño. Siempre le habían gustado los niños pequeños, y ahora tenía dos propios, por los cuales debía velar.

**Estabas hambriento... ¿cierto, corazoncito?**

Volvió a hablar Luna con suma dulzura, retirando el tetero de la boca del niño, que ya no quería comer más. Ella lo observó un buen rato, era rubio, igual que Draco y sus ojos parecían más claros que los de ella, "seguramente serán grises, como los de su padre", se detuvo a razonar por un momento la chica.

**Es peligroso tenerlo aquí, Draco Malfoy es un mortífago reconocido.**

Las palabras de su padre, llegaron a sus oídos de forma acelerada, por lo que tuvo que tomarse un segundo antes de asimilar su significado por completo.

**Pero que dices... se te olvida que aun tengo una deuda con él.**

Le reprochó ella, dejando entrever un dejo de exasperación, en el firme tono utilizado.

**Pero Luna... todos los aurores del ministerio de magia, lo están buscando... y no sólo en Gran Bretaña, aquí también; de hecho, creo que lo buscan en toda...**

Comenzó el señor, mirando como la chica jugueteaba con los deditos de los pies del bebé que había recostado en su regazo y que sonreía, ante las caricias. Luna lo miró y lo que vio en sus ojos azules grisáceos, le heló tanto, que redujo la seguridad con que hablaba a un mínimo.

**Europa.**

Terminó dubitativamente la frase, sin poder escapar de la mirada de su hija.

**¿y por eso es malo?... porque es buscado por todos los ciegos del ministerio, que iniciaron esa estúpida cacería de brujas... ¿Recuerdas lo que me hicieron a mí, papá... lo recuerdas?**

Le restregó con furia contenida. Ella había cambiado y mucho, en esos últimos tres años de su vida, había sufrido más de lo que nunca pensó; se vio traicionada y acusada, por personas a las que jamás creyó capaces de hacerlo. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno, y lo único que le alentaba a seguir viviendo, a seguir adelante, eran sus dos pequeños hijos. Sólo ellos y a lo mejor, también su padre, aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

**Eso fue diferente, hija... yo sabía que tú no...**

Se apresuró el hombre castaño a decir, cuando observó el oscuro semblante que tenía su hija, pero Luna dejó de mirarle justo en ese momento, haciéndole sentir aliviado.

**No importa ya... Draco nunca ha sido un mortífago, jamás llegó a colocarse la marca**.

Dijo ella, volviendo la vista nuevamente a la criatura, que tenía sobre su regazo.

**Pero su padre sí, y para el caso es lo mismo... todos en su familia formaron parte de la orden oscura.**

Declaró él, con una fuerza algo renovada.

**Draco se queda, padre... y no solamente eso, lo ayudaré en lo que desee.**

Puntualizó Luna, con voz clara y firme, que dejaba notar toda la determinación que poseía la muchacha.

**¡Pero... te volviste loca!, piensa en tus hijos...**

Alzó la voz, por primera vez, su padre. Mirándola como si de verdad, estuviera a punto de perder la razón.

**Pienso en ellos, papá... quiero que aprendan lo que es el agradecimiento y la lealtad, quiero que crezcan sin ninguna clase de prejuicios, si no puedes entenderlo... regresa a Gran Bretaña y diles a todos que tu hija "la loca", terminó uniéndose a la orden tenebrosa, también.**

Expuso la pálida rubia, con su tono soñador de siempre, pero su padre supo que aquello no era una advertencia, sino que ella ya había tomado una decisión.

**No seas absurda, Luna... yo nunca... ¿Qué es eso?**

Comenzó el señor, pero se interrumpió por un fuerte estrépito, que parecía provenir del primer piso, poniéndose de pie, de forma automática.

**¿Dónde está?, mi hijo..., devuélvanmelo... mi hijo.**

Gritaba la voz de un hombre desde abajo, donde al parecer en un arranque de locura, se había dispuesto a estrellar todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

**Draco.**

Dijo Luna, levantándose con el bebé en brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**Te lo dije... ¿no te lo dije?, Luna... él está loco...**

Rezaba su padre, al salir tras ella. La pálida muchacha bajó precipitadamente la escalera, aferrando al niño contra su pecho; el señor Lovegood la siguió, pero al pie de la escalera, Luna le frenó con un movimiento de su mano.

**Ve con los niños, padre... yo me encargo de él.**

Afirmó la mujer con tranquilidad.

**No te voy a dejar sola, con él...**

Espetó su padre, blandiendo su varita.

**Los niños...**

Repitió ella y su padre supo, que tenía la batalla perdida y que nada de lo que dijera serviría, para Luna la seguridad de sus hijos mellizos, estaba por encima de cualquier cosa. El hombre maduro, bajó la varita y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para volver a subir por la escalera, cuando un ruido que se asemejaba a una mesa siendo despedazada, le hizo volverse nuevamente hacia su hija.

**Cuídate...**

Le dijo, antes de seguir subiendo los escalones rápidamente.

Luna giró sobre sus talones, para dirigirse hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba la habitación de donde venían todos aquellos ruidos y gritos ahogados. Una vez frente a la puerta, suspiró y contempló por última vez, al precioso niño que llevaba en brazos y a quién el ruido parecía no molestarle, en lo absoluto.

**Draco... **

Pronunció el nombre, con su voz soñadora de siempre, al abrir con cuidado la puerta, para encontrarlo rebuscando entre un montón de sábanas, que se hallaban en un armario empotrado. Por el aspecto de la habitación, supuso que en su desesperación por encontrar a la criatura, había roto un par de sillas y una mesa. El hombre se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre y a Luna le pareció más atormentado que nunca, lo miró con sus grandes ojos, mientras el hombre joven se acercaba a ella, pues había descubierto, a tiempo para el pobre armario, que era ella quien tenía al bebé.

**Luna, mi hijo... está...**

Murmuró al acercarse a ella, quien enseguida le entregó al bebé en los brazos, con mucho cuidado, sin dejar de mirarle.

**Bien... está muy bien, ya no tiene hambre, pero tampoco quiere dormirse... cálmate, aquí no podrán encontrarlos.**

Le soltó ella de repente. Draco apartó los ojos del pequeño, después de comprobar lo que ella había dicho y la miró directamente a los ojos.

**Gracias... por un momento, pensé que quizá...**

Habló de nuevo él, algo más calmado, pero la chica le interrumpió tranquilamente.

**Mejor vuelve a la cama.**

Le indicó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada gris.

**No quieres que te explique, por qué...**

Volvió a insistir el muchacho rubio.

**No es el momento indicado, te traeré algo de comer...**

Dijo ella y sin más, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

**Luna...**

La llamó Draco, haciendo que la chica se detuviera un instante para mirarlo.

**Si?**

Preguntó ella, con voz normal.

**Gracias.**

Susurró el muchacho. Ella lo miró, poco más de un segundo y luego se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta.

**Ya regreso.**

Terminó de decir, antes de salir.

El señor Lovegood con dos niños pequeños cargados, uno rubio y otro moreno, se hallaba parado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina, cuando Luna apareció por el vestíbulo, caminando hacia donde él se encontraba; traía una bandeja que contenía un plato.

**¿Ya se calmó?**

Le preguntó su padre, cuando hubo llegado hasta donde él le esperaba.

**Sí... vengan niños, es hora de comer.**

Dijo la chica, dejando la bandeja en el fregadero, para tomar al niño moreno de los brazos de su abuelo y colocarlo rápidamente en una silla alta, que tenía un pequeño tablero donde podían colocar la comida.

**Sus gritos los despertaron¿Por qué gritaba de esa forma?**

Preguntó el hombre mayor súbitamente, colocando al niño rubio, sentado en la mesa, frente a su madre, quien ya preparaba la cucharada de una papilla espesa, color mostaza, para llevarla a la boca del pequeño, cuyos ojitos verdes brillantes, no dejaban de mirarle.

**Pensaba que me habían quitado a mi hijo.**

Contestó a la pregunta del señor Lovegood, una voz masculina, desde la puerta de la cocina; Luna no pareció sorprendida por la llegada de Draco, no así su padre, quien ahora le miraba con la desconfianza dibujada en su rostro.

**Señor Malfoy...**

Saludó el hombre mayor, con cierta frialdad, sin apartar la vista del recién llegado.

**Señor Lovegood.**

Respondió el hombre rubio al saludo, de la misma forma, pasando los ojos del padre de Luna a ella, que parecía bastante entretenida dándole de comer al niño, quien ya tenía parte de la carita llena de salpicaduras, y estaba sentado sobre la mesa, frente a ella, no muy lejos de su hermanita que se dedica a golpear con la varita de su madre, el tablerito de la silla, que cambiaba sutilmente de color. Al ver aquello, Draco sonrió levemente.

**Aquí están los mellizos... han crecido bastante, desde la ultima vez que los visité.**

Declaró él, dejando su lugar en la puerta, para acercarse a dónde estaba la nena, golpeando la silla.

**Los niños suelen hacer eso... ¿se durmió?**

La voz de Luna se escuchó, aunque no retiró la vista de su labor de darle la papilla, al pequeño que esperaba ya con la boquita abierta.

**Cayó rendido.**

Comentó Draco, acariciándole una mejilla sonrosada a la pequeña que le miró con extrañeza.

**Parece que solamente necesitaba ver a su papá.**

Se volvió a escuchar a Luna, que le dedicó una mirada significativa al gesto del chico, para con la niña.

**Voy a dar una vuelta, para asegurarme de que no lo hayan seguido.**

Rompió entonces el hombre mayor, el pesado silencio en el que se había sumido, desde que intercambiara aquel gélido saludo con Draco Malfoy, y lo próximo que Luna y él escucharon, fue el ruido de la puerta trasera, al cerrarse de sopetón.

**No le gusta la idea de que yo esté aquí¿cierto?**

Interrogó Draco a la muchacha, mirando hacia la puerta que se había cerrado, un momento antes.

**No, no le hace gracia... piensa que de un momento a otro, esto se llenará de aurores y nos meterán a todos a Azkaban. Le teme mucho al ministerio y a la orden...**

Terminó ella con voz soñadora e indiferente, volviendo a llenar la cuchara de papilla.

**¿y tú no?**

Insistió el joven rubio, mirándola ahora a ella.

**Lo único que a mi me preocupa, es el futuro de mis hijos...**

Declaró Luna con avidez.

**Sí, cuando eres padre... nada más tiene importancia. **

Concordó el chico, aunque parecía estar discerniendo en su interior todavía, sobre aquel asunto.

**Déjame ayudarte... **

Soltó él, repentinamente, tomando de la mesa en la que sentó para quedar más cómodo, el otro plato de papilla, para comenzar a darle cucharaditas a la niña de ojos grises, quien de inmediato dejó de golpear el tablero de la sillita con la punta de la varita, para dedicarse a comer.

**Tiene tus ojos.**

Le dijo Draco a Luna, que ya terminaba de alimentar al pequeño niño rubio. Ella sonrió un poco, pues era cierto... Lucy tenía sus mismos ojos y Dom su cabello.

**Y... **

No supo que decir, así que se calló, cargando al niño y llevando el plato hacia el fregadero. Draco le observó hacer aquello y regresar al lugar que antes había ocupado, sin poder continuar con la oración y entonces se dispuso a explicar, lo que ella no le permitió, cuando estuvo con él en la habitación.

**La madre es Pansy... murió en el parto.**

Los ojos de Luna le miraron con interés, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, estaba segura que él necesitaba desahogarse, así que le permitió hacerlo libremente.

**Nos acorralaron, y ella... ella me hizo prometerle... que jamás se los entregaría, que nuestro hijo sería diferente a nosotros, que él si podría elegir...**

Concluyó Draco con la voz notoriamente apagada, que le hacía ver, bastante desesperado. Ella lo miró con intranquilidad, se le veía muy diferente a ese orgulloso muchacho que solía pasearse por los corredores de Hogwarts, acompañado de sus compañeros de Slytherin, burlándose de todos y esbozando aquella sonrisita maliciosa de suficiencia, con la que solía reducir a Harry Potter y a sus amigos. Esos tiempos parecían tan distantes, como si los hubieran vivido en otra vida. Ya ninguno de ellos era el mismo, todos habían cambiado, después de la precipitosa caída del señor oscuro a manos del niño-que-vivió.

**Te entiendo y a ella también. Pero... no se supone que el ministerio no encontró pruebas en tu contra...**

Murmuró ella, algo pensativa, dejando que el pequeño en sus brazos, jugueteara con sus cabellos.

**El ministro de magia, le dio carta blanca a Potter... puede encerrarte, con la sola sospecha... **

Le explicó entonces Draco, que continuaba con la tarea de alimentar a la pequeña, que parecía encantada.

**Sé de lo que hablas, el poder corrompe... hasta lo más puro.**

Afirmó ella, observando a su hija comer. Eso siempre ocurría, porque la gente a veces suele dejarse llevar por sus ambiciones y por el poder que se les ha otorgado, se ciegan y no ven más allá... "sólo espero que eso no les suceda a ustedes, hijos míos". Luego cayó en cuenta de algo y preguntó.

**Luchaste contra todos ellos¿Cómo escapaste?... **

**No me querían a mí, sino a mi hijo...**

Respondió el muchacho, sonriéndole a la pequeña y volteándose para ver a su madre.

**¿Pero por qué¿Por qué los aurores quieren a tu bebé?**

Insistió Luna, que no parecía comprender la situación que él describía.

**Porque no eran aurores los que me perseguían en ese momento, Luna... eran mortífagos.**

Contestó él, dándole la última cucharadita de papilla a la pequeña, que agitaba las manitas, tratando de atraer la atención del rubio.

**Mortífagos...**

Repitió pausadamente, Luna, como si le costara asimilar la palabra pronunciada por él.

**Sí, Luna... Mortífagos, ellos también me buscan. Listo... esta princesita terminó.**

Dijo Draco, mirando a Luna que sostenía el otro niño en brazos; él se lo quitó con suavidad, para que ella se dedicara a asear un poco a la niña.

**Gracias.**

Exclamó la muchacha, al tiempo que se acercaba al fregadero.

**¿Cómo se llaman al fin?**

Preguntó el chico, que observaba al pequeño rubio con interés.

**Belle... Lucybelle y él es Dominique.**

Dijo Luna regresando con la niña.

**Bonitos nombres, dignos de un Malfoy.**

Expuso él, alzando al niño, haciendo que riera. Ella se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza, creyó escuchar "Dignos de un Malfoy".

**Luna... Cásate conmigo.**

Le pidió Draco, bajando el niño y mirándola a los ojos con fijeza. La chica no pudo reaccionar, al contrario de su padre que escuchó la declaración, justo cuando regresaba de su ronda.

**¿Qué?**

La palabra emitida por el señor Lovegood, no era nada comparada con la expresión que revelaba su rostro, mezcla de horror y asombro.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que se han detenido a leer otro de mis fics... espero que les guste.

Att.

Darla Asakura


End file.
